There Is Some One Out There for Ever One
by billysgotagun
Summary: There is no such thing as demons right? that's what Kagome was razed beliving boy was she wrong InuxKag rated for violence and bad langage and funny obnoxios off color humor
1. Chapter 1

Prolog

Disclaimer I own nothing

Walking into the great council chamber Lord Inu no Taisho dog demon lord of the western lands, and his first son Sesshomaru they took their seats at the head of the great room; were the demon council would meet to discuss matters of the greatest importance. This particular meeting was to discuss the the growing threat of humans.

Lately there technology had been going threw some great advances that many feared to be a threat to the demo empires.

The main problem was that with the invention of gun powder that humans had the power to match that of many demons and that had a great many very nervous. Unlike many of his fellows Inu no Taisho had nothing against humans and didn't care if they were becoming powerful. In fact he had recently taken a human mate himself and was soon to have a pup born from her. He knew that the life of his second son was going to be a hard one seeing as all most every one discriminated against hanyous.

Just as he was beginning to think deeply on the matter he heard a voice calling out to him.

"Lord Inu no Taisho, Lord Inu no Taisho!" looking up to see who it was that was calling him he spotted Lord Hatashijou of the wolf demon tribes. "How is your family, you old dog you?" questioned the wolf leader.

"It is fine thank you." Posing to think about his young son he continued "And how is yours?"

"It is very good my mate recently gave birth to my first pup we plan to call him kouga" replied a very happy lord Hatashijou.

"My mate recently bore me a pup also his name shall be Inuyasha" Inu no Taisho told him. "Although he is a hanyou I can all ready tell he will be a strong demon."

"Well in the future we shall see how powerful each of our sons will be. Although I doubt that there will be many Youkai to ever be born as powerful as your son Sesshomaru. Well I should go to my seat the meeting will start soon."

"Yes good bye old friend" said Inu no Taisho. "You know Sesshomaru there is a human card game that you should look into."

"Really father what is it, if I may ask?"

"Poker the most important part of it is to have the right face and I doubt that any one could have a better one."

"I will remember that father."

As they took the time to look around they noticed that a great many more demons had been arriving as they talked. There was Richard of the lions who had recently taken up residence in the country of England. As Inu no Taisho thought about it he found it amusing that despite all the great power that the lion possessed all most as much as Inu no Taisho himself that he could not for the life of him get his peoples to the north of his island the Scottish to be ruled they were just to stubborn fitting for one such as Richard extremely proud and arrogant to be denied his land by. As he looked around he also saw Nancy of the frog demons who currently fan the kingdom of France. He growled slightly at that he had never liked them they were just to big of conceded bastards for his taste and when ever he saw them the joke the only thing the French could host is an invasion came to mind and many others. As he was looking into the crowed one face in particular stood out to him and that face was Naraku's he growled out loud when he saw him. Although Naraku him self was not a demon lord it was common knowledge that he could b one if he wanted to be. It was also common knowledge that if he went unchecked much longer he would be one. Inu no Taisho was not pleased to see him there no he was defiantly not pleased at all.

As the last of the lords entered the chamber the council finally began. Not really paying attention to the beginning formalities they soon got to the serious subject what to so about the human crisis. Threw out the meeting three different ideas came up.

The first Inu no Taisho's plan was to use magic and appear to be human and blend into there world.

The second idea came from Naraku and it was to start a war with the humans to destroy the threat once and for all. Inu no Taisho defiantly did not like this plan to much innocent blood would be shed witch he pointed out to the council. Naraku's reply was that some prices were worth paying.

The last point was made by a young buffalo lord from the America's that they should move to a different area one with few humans in it. His idea was meat with little to know success seeing as all the demon lords didn't want to up and leave thee kingdoms.

So the debate was if they should use Naraku's plan or Inu no Taisho's. the arguments were becoming so fierce that if some thing didn't happen soon things would get violent. So Inu no Taisho stepped up to the challenge and bellowed as loud as he could "SILENCE!" as every being in side the council chamber turned to look at him he told them in a voice that would have no arguments "Now we shall vote on shall be done, like civilized creatures."

One at a time the lords cast there votes for either one course or the other until there was only one lord left to vote. Lord Khan of the Mongolian horse demons. Now in other situations this would be a fairly amusing matter seeing as this particular lord hated useless blood shed unless it was the Chinese who were doing the bleeding.

Standing up the horse cleared his throat "I have come to a conclusion as to were my vote shall go and that is" looking around at all those seated watching him he posed for a moment and continued "I cast my vote in favor of the plan suggested by lord Inu no Taisho of the dog demons unnecessary blood shed must be avoided at all costs."

As lord khan finished, Inu no Taisho couldn't help but breath out a sigh of relief. If there had been a war his son Inuyasha wound have been dragged into it and being half demon and half human would have been hated by all sides and even Inu no Taisho's power might not have been able to save him. But that didn't matter now because there would be peace and he could raze his son as best he could.

Authors notes wow writing is hard but if any one likes this then review if not then screw off.


	2. Chapter 2

The Meeting

Fast forward two hundred years.

"Congratulations! You Kagome Higurashi are the smartest person in the ENTIRE SCHOOL!" yelled the announcer.

"Thank you thank you I'm so happy now I can be in the honors program and mamma will be so proud!" said the very happy teen age girl.

Just as the announcer was coming over to give her, her trophy she heard an odd ringing noise.

Sighing she got out of bed and started to get ready for school. An unknown amount of time later she was back in side her room. As she finished putting on her clothes she heard a noise. Spinning around to see who dared intrude while she put her clothes on, and saw… her cat.

"You know you will be the death of me" she told him "I mean sneaking up on me like that it's very rude you know."

All the response she got was the fat sack of fur and organs laid its head on her alarm clock. Wait a minute her alarm clock… o crap she didn't even have a minute to wait school started in ten minutes and it took fifteen to get there.

Flying out of her room at speeds so high the human eye can barely follow she was in such a hurry that she didn't even respond to the calls of, "Bye Kagome." That followed her out of the house.

As she sped down the street a large crowed of males was watching as she ran by due to the fact that her running was causing her skirt to fly up behind her.

One in particular was watching every move "You know Sango you should run like that some times."

"You're such a pervert Miroku" Sango told him.

"I know" SLAP

All of this of course was lost to Kagome as she continued down the street breaking various land speed records. She was going so fast that she didn't notice a boy step out of his drive way and into her path.

The next thing she new they were both on the ground and gazing into the most gorgeous well… only yellow eyes she had ever seen.

Inuyasha

"Come now little brother is that all that you've got?" asked a very calm and annoying Sesshomaru.

"You wish" as he said this he brought his Tetsaiga down on his brothers head and continuing down until he had cut him in half. Just as he was proudly holding up his brothers severed head and being praised as the most powerful demon in the world. He heard an annoying sound that of an alarm clock effectively ruining his fantasies.

As he opened an eye he thought about his options and did the only reasonable thing that some one in his situation could. He slammed his fist down as hard as he could on his alarm clock. At least he tried to he found that his fist had stopped some two inches above the dreaded piece of torture. Looking over he saw the bane of his existence his older brother staring at him with that infuriatingly unemotional gaze of his.

"What the hell are you doing Sesshomaru!" yelled a very angry hanyou.

"I am merely saving an innocent piece of machinery from the raging of a worthless half breed that can not control his temper."

"Shut up and get out." Inuyasha muttered.

"I would love to and I will as soon as you can get your lazy ass out of bed."

"Fine, just leave me alone."

As he finished getting ready he glanced over at the clock and nearly died of shock. School started in five minutes, and if he remembered the words of his teacher correctly "Boy if your late one more time you will have a detention so long that your kids will serve it with you!" oh yes he remembered that and he remembered what he said to him after that "Screw you ya old bastard."

That's right today was the first day in over a week that he did not have an I.S.S.

That was beside the point he decided the point was that he needed to get his ass moving.

He was in such a hurry that he barely threw up his concealment spell before he got out of the house. As he walked down his drive way and then the street he cursed his immortality had made him have to go to school much more often then was strictly necessary. His mussing how ever was cut short however by some one running into him. Blinking twice he looked down to see the face of an angel.

Author's notes

Well I hope I updated quickly enough for every one and the next chapter will be up some time this week because I am in living with my mom in Georgia for two weeks and not with my dad in Ohio like I usually am. If any one has suggestions for this story please tell me im game for listening to what you have to say.

Next chapter the rest of the gang will come in and guess what my favorite part of the story there is gonna some serious violence in it. Please give me some reviews… unless you don't have any thing positive to say if that's the case keep yer damn mouth shut.

Sincerely

billysgotagun


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three  
A Dangerous Encounter

After blinking her eyes, Kagome's stare was met bye an intense yellow eyed glare. "Ah, hi? Would you mind getting off me?" asked the very shaken girl.

"What? Oh yeah sure."

As Inu Yasha got up and off of Kagome, he began to look for a way to satisfy his (Yet still enormously over-inflated) damaged male ego. "What the hell was up with that running into me in all wench?" Yes, that should do it; male ego satisfied.

"Excuse me!" she shrieked. "What's your problem anyway?"

"You are! I was just walking down the street and you, being the stupid wench that all females are, ran into me."

"Well excuse me! I was about to apologize to you but now I'm more likely to slap you." yelled a very pissed off Kagome.

"Feh! You think I give a damn if you apologize, bitch?" Sneered Inuyasha. 

"You jerk! Just fuck off!" as soon as Kagome said that she clamped her hands over her mouth "Now look what you made me do! I hate cursing, it makes you sound ignorant and dumb!" She stamped her feet to emphasize her point.

"Feh." he snorted, dumbly. He started to walk away ignorantly, leaving a very pissed off girl behind him.

'What a jerk.' thought Kagome bitterly as she got up. She looked at her watch 'Oh god school starts in less than five minutes' And she started running to school again.

At first, Inuyasha thought that she was running to catch up with him so when she flew past him he was slightly taken by surprise. What the hell was up with that any way? Casually checking his watch he understood exactly why she was running 'No fucking way! In order to get there in time I would have to use my demon powers, and I can't do that with all these people around! Damnit!'

"Mr. Taisho. You're late… again. Well don't say I didn't warn you, you've got detention until 5:30 tonight"

"What the hell! That's not fair! Some bitch ran into me on the street!" Inu Yasha stood up from his seat and slammed his hand against the table, shaking the cup of pens his headmaster had on his desk.

The headmaster stood up, towering above Inu Yasha, and looked grimly at the rude boy. "Mr. Taisho!" he said firmly, his deep voice slightly shaking Inu Yasha. "I will not permit such language in my class room. consider your detention until 7:00"

Finding strength to speak again, Inu Yasha gathered himself quickly and puffed out his chest. "And how will you enforce it? I doubt the janitor will want to stay that late to baby sit me."

"Well, seeing as baby sitters are needed to baby-sit babies, I will stay and watch you so that you don't vandalize this premise. Now get to class, Taisho." Inu Yasha's face flashed red with a flash of anger and embarrassment. Who was this man to patronize him so?

With a grunt and a sneer he turned to get a late pass from the woman in the front desk.

Mean while in a class room across the hall, a certain girl was having trouble of her own. "Miss Higurashi you're late." the teacher stated as she viewed the pink pass in her hands to check for authenticity.

"I'm sorry. It's just, I was a little held up this morning." she said and offered a pathetic smile to the teacher, hoping to find pity from the woman.

"Don't let it happen again. Now take your seat."

"Hey Miroku, Sango, do either of you know any thing about a boy in our school who has black hair and piercing yellow eyes?" asked Kagome, sitting at her lunch table with her friends.

Sango thought quickly before muttering, "No can't say that I do." Unconsciously, as she thought she had leaned forward slightly. Seeing this, Miroku quickly seized his opportunity and gave Sango a quick "rub down". "Pervert!" screeched a now fuming Sango. Accompanying the scream came a harsh slap that almost sent the poor boy flying across the school grounds.

"It was worth the pain, my dear!" he yelled from his position on the ground. "My dear, Sango, for two reasons. One, your ass is very soft, and the second is I thought I saw a snake."

"Oh, yeah, I'm sure a snake had some thing to do with it!" She said and place a hand on her trim hip, rolling her eyes. "Unfortunately, it was your snake."

"Well there is some truth to that." He said and rubbed his chin. "But we can discus that later." He said, waving his hand, discussing the matter at hand. "I do know who it is you are talking about, my pretty Kagome, his name is Inuyasha." Seeing their blank faces, he continued "You know? The one that about half of the school hates for no apparent reason and the other half hates because they are told to."

"Oh. You mean him? That explains his attitude …" She said, a small tinge of sympathy in her voice. "It must be hard to be him." 

"What do you mean? You sound like you know him." Asked the curios boy as he picked himself of the floor and picked a discarded lunch noodle off of his butt.

"I guess you could say I bumped into him on the street today." 'Well I told the half the truth.' what the others didn't know was that she had spent the entire day wondering about him. (And disliking him …)

'I wonder what she wants with him.' Miroku wondered briefly. 

'Damn that wench.' thought Inuyasha as he walked towards his assigned detention room, 'Not only did she make me late and get me a detention, but now, I'm so pissed, I can't stop thinking about her. Fuck.' Looking up, Inuyasha saw one of his least favorite people, Kouga.

"Hey dog shit." The boy sneered rudely, his blue eyes gleaming

"What the hell do you want, you scrawny wolf?" Inu Yasha bit back with a glare.

"To kick yer ass, stupid." He said intelligently. At least he got to the point.

'You know today might not be half bad after all.' thought Inuyasha, grinning.

'I hate my job' decided Kagome, as she was walking home from her job at the local Wacdonalds. Speeding up slightly, she couldn't help but feel like she was being … watched. Turning down an alley she found her self face to face with a group of men. At least at first glance they were men one was at least seven feet tall and another looked like a big bald toad. All but one of them was horribly disfigured. "Ah what… I mean who are you?" she asked, very scared of these… men

"Who we are does not matter as to what we are. Well I guess you could call us demons, spirits." The apparent leader said.

As he finished talking two of the demons started to walk toward her. She turned to run but found the way blocked by more demons. One reached out to grab her, so she grabbed her huge and heavy backpack and swung it at the demon, knocking the unfortunate creature off of its feet.   
"YOU BITCH!" screamed the leader "Bring her to me boys!" he snarled at the others.

As the rest came at her she managed to knock away two more of the demons before they managed to bring her down.

As they took her to the leader, they bound her hands behind her back and her feet together so she could not whacking any one else, or get away from them.

"HELP! HELP!" As she tried to call out, she found one put their hand over her mouth. And then some other one stuffed a sock into her mouth and used a bandana to keep it in place.

As she was forced to her knees in front of the demon leader, she looked up at him with big fearful eyes, unsure of what would happen next. 

"You know, originally we were only going to take your money, but now we'll be taking much more. Much much more." She couldn't help but shudder at this as he whispered into her ear. He hadn't said what he was going to do, but he didn't need to. She already knew. "First," he said, raising his voice so the others could hear "we are going to rape you- every one of us- as many times as any one wants to, and then … " And this, he whispered, as though just for her to hear

"We are going to kill you."

As he finished saying this, he gave her a slap that sent her falling to the ground, he leaned down on her and forced her thighs open with two strong arms, and put his hand up her shirt. She closed her eyes for what was about to happen when all of a sudden she heard some one running down the alley. As she heard this, her eyes snapped open. "What the fuck are you doing!" It yelled. That voice sounded strangely familiar to her. She became aware next that the body that had been on top of her was now laying mutilated next to her. And she did what any other normal teenage girl in her situation would do. 

She screamed. Well, she at least tried to.

As Inu Yasha exited the school, he grumbled under his breath about the injustices of it all. First, some girl runs into him, next he gets a detention for being late, then there ware always the normal hateful murmurs that followed him around the hall ways. Then, getting in trouble for beating the shit out of Kouga and breaking one of his friend's noses, and last, the cherry on top of the Sunday, serving the stupid detention.

As he walked home past an alley way, he heard some one yell "HELP! HELP!" Doing a double take on the alley, he looked in, thankful that he had demon night vision. What he saw set his blood to boil. There was a group or demons, and through the crowd, he could see one on top of a struggling girl, his powerful arms prying open her legs. Dropping his concealment spell, and breaking into a light run. Pausing, he listened to what they had to say, he was soon assured of what this was.  
Rape. 

Looking back in, he saw that a demon was lowering its self onto the girl. The time to act was now.

There was a satisfying feeling as his claws tore into the beast killing him instantly. Not as painful as he deserved for attacking and trying to rape this girl, but hey, there was no time for revenge. As he stood proudly, the girl curled into a ball on the ground, her stomach facing down and her hands behind her back and screamed well she tried to it was the thought that counts. 

"Shut up will you!" he barked at her.

"Sorry." she mumbled, to softly, because of the gag, for him to hear. 

Looking around, he saw that there were twelve demons in all. 'Time for the fun to begin.' He thought as he cracked his knuckles. 'I wish I had brought Tetsusaiga with me.' he remembered bitterly.

As he and the demons rushed towards each other they all let lose their respective war cries.

Slamming a fist through a demon's stomach he stopped when he felt the back bone, grabbing onto it he yanked his hand out as hard as he could bringing the bone with him, effectively killing the demon. The next demon; he launched a kick into its wind pipe causing it to go down. 

'Threat neutralized.' He decided if it lived through the initial kick it would soon suffocate him.

"Filthy half bread son of a bitch, what the hell are you doing here? She's ours." Sneered a bull demon that was about eight feet tall.

"Oh yeah, I hate to break it to you" he shot back "but she's mine and every one of you is going to die for hurting her!" He looked smug for a moment and then added with a bit of arrogance, "Or at least trying to."

'did he just call me his?' wondered Kagome. 'I don't even know-' And then it clicked. 'He's trying to save me ... Who is this boy?' She thought as she tried to move her hands and feet, and failing at it.

Meanwhile as she had been thinking, Inuyasha and the bull demon had locked in combat. The bull slammed him into a wall. He went to punch him but Inuyasha ducked and the bulls hand went through a wall. Small shard of brick and stone fell to the floor and bounced off the rough pavement of the alley way. As the bull's arm went over Inuyaha's head, he sent his fist into its face but it did not stop when it came in contact with the skin- no, he had aimed it so it went through the eye and into the ugly beast's head. And grabbing onto part of its brain, he pulled it out with his hand. The gelatin like substance splattered on the floor, and landed next to the bull demon. And Inu Yasha admired his work, deciding that the hole in his head did the repugnant creature some good. "As well as the rest of the world." He snorted in disgust as he ground the heel of his shoe into some of the brain mush on the ground.

At seeing the defeat of the bull, two of the demons fled off into the night. However, to make up for it, three more charged right at him. One of them, holding a metal pipe, swung at him. Inu Yasha, catching its wrist, forced it backwards until there was a sickening crack. Dropping the pipe, the demon held onto its pained appendage. 

Picking up the pipe, Inu Yasha slammed it strait through the neck of another. As he spun to get the third he felt a searing pain in his side that quickly turned into numbness. As the knife was pulled out of his side he slammed the blunt bar down on its head as hard as he could sending it through skin, bone, and brain.

Another two rushed toward him, picking up their fallen comrade who only had a broken wrist. As they went, they charged at him. He grinned and cracked his fingers in several places, the sickening sound almost halting the oncoming demons.

The next thing that happened took him by complete surprise. There was a loud banging sound, and a very intense pain flooded through him. Looking down, he saw a large wound. No doubt about it. He had been shot.

He grabbed hold of his bar and holding the sharper end in front, he threw it with his might straight into the demons chest. There was so much force behind it that he was lifted from the ground and pinned against a wall.  
Turning to face the last demon, he was shocked to see him holding a spear and even more shocked to hear him clap.

"Very good half breed scum. It would appear that Inu no Taisho blood bred pure in you. Now let's see witch is the more powerful species- cats or dogs." As if for emphasis, it hissed and charged at him. 

Dodging the initial thrust of the spear and the slashes that followed. It was very obvious that he was much better than the others were. Inuyasha needed a plan, he couldn't dodge forever. Then he saw it. The cat thrust straight at his stomach, and instead of dodging like the cat expected he took it. The force was so great that it drove the spear so far that he was with in arms length of Inuyasha. That was all he needed. Grabbing the shaft, he snapped it in half, spun around so he was behind the cat and grabbing hold of it, he wrung its neck.

The cat demon fell to the floor, dead. He stumbled over to the girl, who was tucked in a fetal position on the ground with her face to the floor. He tapped her shoulder lightly. "You okay?" The girl's body shook with a small sob. He frowned and the lightly drew his claw across the rope that bound her arms and feet. The gag on her had loosened from her head and was now dangling loosely around her neck. She had wriggled out of it. A damp sock lay next her head. "How far is it to your house? I don't think I can make it to mine." 

The girl shook again. She was crying. 'I hate it when girls cry.' thought Inu Yasha. He tried patting her back and then muttered. "Uh, there there. All the demons are gone. You're okay now." 

Then Kagome sat up, and looked her hero in the eyes for the first time. A mixture of surprise, delight, terror, and confusion was added to the pre-made concoction of pain, horror and fear to create a strange cocktail of emotion. "You!" she exclaimed and pointed a finger at him. "You ... saved me?"

"I saved you?" he said, echoing her. "Fuck, I wouldn't have done it if I had known it was you!" He said and crossed his arms, looking surprisingly disappointed that he hadn't saved someone else- something odd for a person that had just done so noble a deed. 

"Oh, well, thanks a lot!" she exclaimed as her face contorted with tears. "Maybe I should just go and find another group of demons to rape and murder me because I so obviously deserve it for accidentally bumping into you!" She began to sob furiously.

"Oh shit, look, I ... I'm sorry okay! I didn't mean that!" he said reluctantly, "Just-just don't cry! Please don't cry." He soon realized that he didn't mean a word of what he had just said. 'Why it is that crying girls always make me feel bad?' he wondered. 

"Well, in any case," she said as she sniffled and wiped her runny nose. "You saved me, and for that I'm really grateful, so thank you. Thank you a lot." she said as she rose from the ground, only to buckle under her own weight again.

"Can you walk?" he asked.

"I don't know."

"How far is your house?"

"It's not far. You need to go to a hospital for your wounds though." She said looking over at all his blood stained clothing.

"No. A hospital is a bad idea. Most of them would just use me as an experiment any way." he said bitterly.

"Why would they do that?"

Holding a hand up, Inuyasha pointed at his ears, expecting her to run off calling him a freak. Instead she looked at the fuzzy twitching appendage and exclaimed "Ears! You look like a puppy!" She laughed and Inu Yasha bit his lips together and narrowed his eyes. "So what, you're a demon too? I don't think it matters. It's not like you're the first demon they saw.

"No, I wouldn't be the first demon, but I might be the first half breed they saw. Now hurry the hell up bitch, I'm not going to be able to stand much longer."

"First off, don't call me a bitch. If you would like to address me properly, you may call me Kagome. Right, now let's go. It's not far from here." Kagome assured him. 'Wow. What a day. I can't wait for bed.' She thought as she stood on shaky legs. 

Authors Notes

Well that was fun to write in its own little way. I would like to thank my beta writer Lil'Inu-Yahsa who, even though I've never meet her, is a good friend for helping me with grammar and stuff and putting one of my story lines in her bio.  
Well any one reading, please review and give me your opinion. I look forward to reading reviews!

BETA NOTES- Whoot! Angst! Now all you little reviewers scurry over and say hi to me:does dance: Being a beta is fuuun. But remember Billy chan, don't rush things. Kagome shall not be 'his' until like ... later. But good job for someone who has never written before.

-billysgotagun


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

At the House

As they walked up the long flight of steps, Inuyasha couldn't help but be impressed that a mere human could walk up and down so many every day. That would explain her nicely toned and almost muscular legs. Inu Yasha wondered why he noticed that, but cleared it off as that he was walking right behind her and all he could see were her calves. He bet if he wanted to, he could look right up that stupid fluency skirt of hers.

Walking up the stairs Kagome noticed that Inuyasha was being very quite. "You still alive there?" she asked worriedly and turned around to face the top of his silver head, dog ears flicking towards her.

"I dunno, I might be, but considering the company, its more likely I died and went to hell." he snorted.

"You're a jerk! You know that? I'm taking you to my house so you can heal from those wounds and you're making fun of me. What kind of person are you?"

"Sorry, you see I guess you could say that my manners and my blood are connected, they're both all over the ground." He replied dryly. 

"You know, I think I might have rather been raped by the demons than be insulted by you." She joked dryly, though almost seriously considered exactly how false those words had been.

"That can be arranged. Two ran off before I could kill them, and if I can't find them there are always more like them out there." Inuyasha told her, no joke in his voice.

That shut her up very quickly. 'God of all the people to rescue me why did it have to be him. It could only be worse if Kouga or Hojo did. Kouga because he would lecture me on how 'his woman' should stay out of trouble, and Hojo because he would lecture me on the health risks of being raped.' ("Now Kagome, do you know what S … T … D's are?")

As they came to the front door Kagome opened it and called in "Mom I'm home and we have a visitor."

All of a sudden a woman appeared, as if by magic. It was so sudden that Inuyasha and Kagome nearly had heart attaches. Looking at Inuyasha's state she asked "Honey couldn't your parents afford some cleaner clothes?" at hearing this both teens sweat dropped.

Kagome began to explain "Its not that he can't afford them. See, Inu Yasha here, saved me." she said, and gleamed with evil pride. 

"And how so?" she asked.

"Well, when I was walking home from school, a little group of muggers came and tried to hurt me and he came and beat em up. They had knives." she said and pointed to the ever growing blood stain on Inu Yasha's clothing. Then Kagome held her hand to her mouth and giggled. "He saved me." She giggled again. "He's my knight in shining armor." Then she held more high pitched chuckles inside her cupped hands. Inu Yasha's jaw dropped open and was twitching in a way that seemed unnatural.

The intention of Kagome's lies had become far too clear to Inu Yasha now. To try to save her mother from the pain and upset of knowing what actually happened, she told a more … toned down version of reality. And then she just added the last parts to make him turn red. And he was, indeed, reddening.

"Oh. I see. You really should get in less trouble Kagome. It's really not healthy." Kagome looked at her mother in shock and Inuyasha went into a fit of laughter. It was common knowledge around school that Kagome and her crowd never got in trouble. "I mean there won't always be nice young men to come save you. Look at him I bet he never gets in trouble."

Kagome looked like she was about to start twitching and yell at her mother but stopped when she heard an odd noise. Turning around her and her mother saw that Inuyasha had fallen over and was laughing so hard he could barely breathe. The reason for this was that he got in so much trouble that the district administrator, Kaede, had given him a trophy proclaiming that no one else in the district had ever gotten in half as much trouble as him she then had it displayed for the whole school to see.

"Oh dear." Her mother broke Kagome from her line of thought "It looks like he's having a seizure well when he's done bring him in." 

Kagome shook her head. Some times her mother was just plain weird. Now was one of those times.

Five minutes later, Inuyasha, with some help, had peeled himself from the ground. As they entered the house, the first thing she noticed was that a drastic change had taken place, this morning there had been comfortable couches, nice chairs, and pretty rugs. Now their were comfortable couches, nice chairs, and pretty rugs; all covered in a layer of plastic.

"Ah mom? Are we redecorating?" asked a very confused Kagome.

"No dear I just don't want blood all over the floor it's such a hard stain to remove."

"Did you do this to the entire house?"

"Of course I did, can't have blood all over any thing."

"But how did you manage it's not a small house and were did all the plastic come from?"

"Oh you know, mothers speed, and besides, you never know when a bloodied young man who can barely stand will come to your house." Mrs. Higurashi told Kagome matter-of-factly. "By the way, dearie," she pointed to Inu Yasha, "could I have your number? I need to call your parents to tell them you're alright. Wouldn't want anyone worrying now."

"Sure." he said. Kagome's mother handed him a nearby pen and paper.

"You know, the next time some one at school tells me that I'm weird, I'm gonna send them here." Inuyasha told her. She was so preoccupied with her mother she had almost forgot he was there.

"And I'll tell them what you really are and then they'll be back to thinking your weird." She jokingly told him. Kagome's mom collected the sheet from Inu Yasha and went upstairs.

Looking over at Inuyasha, she saw that he had taken offense at her comment. Before she could make it right by apologizing, he sneeringly said "Why do you think they would? The pure blood demons can tell that I am half human. Why do you think so many people hate me? Here; let me quote some of the things they tell me when humans aren't around" clearing his thought he continued " 'No one likes a half breed,' some times with the phrase 'you piece of shit you', 'mutt', 'son of a bitch.' I wouldn't mind if my mom was the demon then it would be true. Females dogs are bitches but she was a human, trash it gets old after a while. Let it sit. After years and years of this, it does get old you know what I mean? No doubt that you can't understand. You're in the popular crowd, the crowd who's never in trouble and every one likes."

As Inuyasha finished telling her off him slumped onto a plastic coated chair. Meanwhile, Kagome felt terrible. It was true. People were nice to her and she had no idea what his life was like.

"I'm sorry." she said uncomfortably as she shifted her weight to her left foot.

"Don't be. Just be glad for what you got and pray that in your next life you're not a half-breed."

"Kagome, bring your friend, he's going to stay the night." Mrs. Higurashi called from upstairs.

Beta's Notes: Oh my, a sleepover? That's so dirty! Oh, I hope this doesn't turn limey. Now Billy, if you let them get anywhere near each other, you know that I'm just gonna have to kill you don't you?

Author's notes: Well that was an interesting chapter to write. I'd like to thank my beta Lil'Inu-Yahsa

http (colon slash slash) www. fanfiction. net (slash) u (slash) 598683 (slash)

(remove spaces)

God knows that my grammar and spelling would be terrible with out her help. And if any one is reading this story I want at least five reviews before I write any more. Not hard, two people must review fairly easy.

PLEASE REVIEW!

I would like to thank

Lil'Inu-Yahsa yes you have told me every thing I need to hear

Littleolme-thank you for all the reviews you have given me

Angicakesininuyashasluver-well first im sorry if I got yer name wrong how do you remember the spellin? And yes lucky Inuyasha got to release his anger twice in one day

Next chapter I plan to bring in Hojo Kouga Jakotsu and Kikyo the name im thinking of is 'Enter the Suitors' their will be plenty of bashing and I all ready have a funny twist planned.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five  
Yay a sleep over!

As Inuyasha went up the stairs he thought about the events of the last few hours. 'Let's see here things that have been note worthy, I finally got out of detention, saved some girl from being raped, and oh yeah can't forget being shot.'

"Kagome dear, hurry up and bring your friend. You need to be getting to your room. You do have school tomorrow." Mrs. Higurashi called from up stairs.

"Yes momma," Kagome yelled back "Just have to get Inuyasha up and we'll be on our way. Now then, can you walk or do you need help?" she said, turning to Inu Yasha  
"Feh like I'd need your help wench. I'm much stronger than you could ever even dream of being."

"You know, you don't have to be such a jerk about it." Kagome shot back.

"I don't have to, but that doesn't mean that I won't." Inuyasha was really starting to enjoy this. He could tell Kagome was getting angry and it was so easy to push her buttons. "You know you're a real bitch when you're angry."

As he looked up to see her reaction to this one what he saw made him take a step back in terror. There stood Kagome wrapped in the anger that only the female race possessed.

"What did you call me?" shrieked Kagome.

Gulping, Inuyasha looked for a way to escape the angered girl in front of him. Fortunately, at that exact moment the door flew open to reveal Mrs. Higurashi and an old man.

"Demon! Demon! Demon!" the old man screamed, "Here Kagome, I'll use my sacred Sutra's to save you!" he cried, pulling out a scroll and threw it at Inuyasha.

"Hey old man I hate to bust your bubble but those things don't work worth shit." Inuyasha told him with a superior smirk on his face as he pulled it off and shoved it in the old mans mouth. The shock of the sutra not working combined with having it shoved in his face and the plastic on the floor caused the old man to stumble back and fall flat on his face.

"There, do you see, Kagome? That is why we have the plastic on the floor in the first place." Mrs. Higurashi said brightly.

"To trip grandpa?" asked a confused Kagome.  
"No silly it's there so that if he's bleeding that it won't get on the floor and stain the carpet… all though some times he does need to be humbled. I mean look at how he treated our guest." As Mrs. Higurashi was saying this her face turned serious "If there is one thing I won't tolerate it is bad manners towards my guests. Oh and speaking of blood, Kagome, don't forget to bandage your friend and try to keep your hands to your self with him. He's injured." Towards the end of her lecture Mrs. Higurashi's face went from serious back to its normal happy ditsy expression.

"Momma!" said a bright red Kagome.

"Oh fine Kagome just at least remember to use a condom you never know how long these relation ships will last." Mrs. Higurashi reluctantly said with a sigh.

"Momma I don't even own any condoms." A very irritated and red Kagome explained to her mother.

"Sure you do honey. I put them in your dresser drawer. There used to be some in there but when I checked earlier they were gone so I bought you some more. Did you use them all already?" she asked.

"What? You bought me condoms mother!" screamed Kagome 'this is not happening to me' she kept repeating to her self as she rushed over to her dresser when she opened it up sure enough there they were lying in plain sight. "Mother why did you get me these!" She began to question her mother's image of her.

"Well honey I always have wanted to make sure that you were one hundred percent safe so I got you these because the other ones disappeared you must have used them so quickly. Oh my little girl is growing up and you didn't even introduce me to your boy toy!"

"Mother he's not my boy friend or toy he's just a boy who I met today… and got me out of some trouble." She finished off lamely.

"Sure honey I believe you" Mrs. Higurashi told Kagome with out taking her eyes off the hanyou before her. "You still haven't introduced us."

"What? Oh right, momma this is Inuyasha, Inuyasha this is my mother." 

"How do you-…" Inuyasha started but stopped when he saw the woman prowling around him, with a predatory glint in her eye.

"You know Kagome this one looks like a good catch." she said and wiggled her eyebrows. "Now remember though, he's not just a pretty face… it looks like" she said seriously, and paused looking him up and down "he's got a pretty good body too."

As she looked up only to see that both teens had fallen over with either shock or laughter.. "Huh? Was it some thing I said?" Mrs. Higurashi mused out loud. "Oh well Kagome you and Inuyasha enjoy your selves and remember don't use all the condoms tonight." 

"Oh yeah mom I suppose I should tell you some thing…" Every one turned to see the new voice and Inuyasha noticed it belonged to a young child "I came in here earlier and saw those in the drawer and I thought that they were socks for the cat." As he finished speaking he pulled from behind his back the fattest piece of fur that Inuyasha had ever seen… at least he thought that it was a piece of fur until it lifted it head and hissed at him.

Normally he would have considered this a challenge seeing as he was a dog and it a cat but coming from this creature he just found it funny. It was even funnier when he looked down and saw that on each leg it wore a condom much like a sock or boot. He almost fell over from all of his laughter at the poor creature's expense. This was entirely different from the other responses to this new bit of information. 

"Why were you in my room and in the dresser no less you strange little boy!" screeched a furious Kagome.

As Kagome was about to jump and pummel her younger brother she was surprisingly stopped from her mother saying "Kagome not in front of the guest and besides look how cute Buyo looks!" she said as she hugged the cat to her chest "Besides now he must be the safest cat alive! I'm so happy! Now look at all this protection!"

As Inuyasha heard this he couldn't help but fall over laughing despite his current set of injuries.  
"Oh dear Kagome he's having seizures again. You help him and I'll take care of grandpa." As she said this she grabbed hold of one of the old man's feet "Oh Souta be a dear and grab the other foot. Thanks." She said as he grabbed an appendage and helped drag. 

"Mom, what about the stairs how are we going to get him down them?" asked the little boy.

"We'll drag him, silly." Said the once again overly cheerful woman.

"But won't his head get bumped on the way down?"

"It will teach him to not be rude to guests." Was the simple reply the woman gave her son. "Oh and Kagome I expect lots of grand children soon and they better have his adorable puppy ears."  
As she finished speaking there was the distinct sound of a head hitting stairs and Mrs. Higurashi muttering about how impolite her father was. "Well…" both teens stated at once "Ah you can go first…" they both said.

"Ah well good night?" Inuyasha half asked half said to Kagome "Oh and if in the night you feel the desire to take advantage of me, remember to use a condom."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" screeched the furious girl.

Mean while down stairs…

Oh dear, I hope I bought enough condoms for tonight… oh well if I didn't I always heard demons are more fertile than humans I'LL FINALLY HAVE GRAND CHILDREN AND THEY'LL HAVE THOSE ADORABLE PUPPY EARS!"

As Mrs. Higurashi was thinking this with stars in her eyes her son was looking at her strangely. "Hey mom would you mind if I had kids?" he jokingly asked.

"Oh of course not honey I'll even help you name them!"

'Oh god what have I got my self into I need a way out of this…… I'VE GOT IT! It'll distract mom and be really funny. "Hey mom if you want those grandchildren from Kagome and Inuyasha we'd better take action into our own hands. Inuyasha looks like the shy type to me." 

"Oh no, you're right! That's it, I must have doggie-eared grand children, that's it Souta gear up. Operation 'Get Me Doggie Eared Grandchildren' is about to begin! And any thing that gets in the way must be annihilated even if it's my own daughter and her boyfriend's shyness that's in the way." As she finished speaking the stars were back in her eyes and you could tell there was no stopping her.

'Oh no poor Kagome, what have I done?... still this is going to be both fun and funny… and better her than me.'

Mean while up stairs

The two teens were peacefully asleep, Kagome in her bed and Inuyasha leaning against a wall completely unsuspecting to what was about to happen. Oh, they were in for a surprise.

Author's Notes

first off sorry for the wait my Internet has been down for a while and then this wouldn't load and bla bla bla so if any one is reading this im sorry.

Well that was fun and the next ones will be to. I know I said this chapter would be 'Enter the suitors' but hey I thought this was too funny to resist and I've been having writers block. Well please review I now accept anonymous reviews and I always like to get ideas I might use them if I can find a way to.

And a special thanks to my beta reader/writer Lil'Inu-Yahsa author of 'Alls Fair In Love and War' with out whom my work would be much more sloppy and I probably never would have started writing. I salute you ma'am.

Beta Notes - Hehe, I wonder what will happen next. Sorry this chapter took so long to edit. I had to get meh permit and my moms computer broke. Curse you computer! Hehe, Inu Kun is heavily dependant upon the computer. Good chapter Billy. I love the part where her mom says, "He must be the safest cat in the world now! Oh Im so happy!"


	6. Help!

Help!

Well as you could probably guess I need some help you see my beta Lil'Inu-Yahsa while being a great beta and a very good person can no longer beta for me because her time on the computer has been so limited that she doesn't have time to. So if any one is willing to beta or knows some one who is I need the help a lot please send back if you want to beta

Help, I need somebody,

Help, not just anybody,

Help, you know I need someone, help.

When I was younger, so much younger than today,

I never needed anybody's help in any way.

But now these days are gone, I'm not so self-assured,

Now I find I've changed my mind and opened up the doors.

Help me if you can, I'm feeling down

And I do appreciate you being round.

Help me, get my feet back on the ground,

Won't you please, please help me.

And now my life has changed in oh so many ways,

My independence seems to vanish in the haze.

But every now and then I feel so insecure,

I know that I just need you like I've never done before.

Help me if you can, I'm feeling down

And I do appreciate you being round.

Help me, get my feet back on the ground,

Won't you please, please help me.

When I was younger, so much younger than today,

I never needed anybody's help in any way.

But now these daya are gone, I'm not so self assured,

Now I find I've changed my mind and opened up the doors.

Help me if you can, I'm feeling down

And I do appreciate you being round.

Help me, get my feet back on the ground,

Won't you please, please help me, help me, help me, oh.


End file.
